User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion, Ackin, the Paladin of Demacia
Ackin, the Paladin of Demacia is a custom champion from the SMNK Custom champion series that functions with Intensity. Abilities % of his ability power}} as bonus magic damage and gives intensity. The bonus stacks with itself up to 3 times, but the duration doesn't refresh upon triggering it. |description2= While he's not losing intensity and moving towards enemy champions, Ackin gains % movement speed, doubled if he is generating intensity. |targeting = Fighting Frenzy is divided in two parts: a self-buff that also gives an on-hit effect, and another self-buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects= false |onhiteffects= Fighting Frenzy's first part is an on-hit effect. |spellshield = will not interact with Fighting Frenzy. |additional = If the duration expires, the buff only loses one stack. }} Ackin aims quickly and fires a fast projectile that deals magic damage to all enemy units it hits. The projectile collides with champions, but gives intensity upon doing so. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |range = 900 |speed = 1750 |targeting = Blade Projection is a skillshot that passes through minions but collides with champions. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = block Blade Projection. The projectile persist or not depnding on whether or not the spell shield protected a champion (since no non-champion unit has a spell shield, you can assume the projectile will just disappear) |additional = Applies spell effects as a single-target ability upon collision. }} Summons a blade from the sky to hit a 175-radius area in 0.5 second, dealing magic damage and applying a slow that decays over 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = Intensity |range = 825 |targeting = Celestial Saber is a ground-targeted area of effect. |spelleffects= aoe |spellshield = block Celestial Saber. |additional = }} Ackin gains attack speed equal to a percentage of his intensity and generates intensity faster. |description2= Ackin's auto-attacks consume 5 intensity to deal bonus magic damage, gain 50 range, and reduce the cooldown on his skills by 1 second (0.5 for his ultimate). Demacian Spirit automatically toggles itself off if Ackin has less than 5 intensity. |leveling = % intensity}} |leveling2= |cooldown = |targeting = Demacian Spirit is a toggled ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects= false |onhiteffects= Toggled on, Demacian Spirit is an on-hit effect. |additional = }} Releases energy around him, dealing magic damage in a radius of 375 over 12 seconds. While releasing energy, Ackin cannot be slowed, and receives reduced damage from enemy champions. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Intensity |targeting = Towering Presence is a self-buff point-blank area-of-effeect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects= aoe |spellshield = will block one tick of damage. |additional = }} Lore Born near the battlefields of the eternal war between his homeland Demacia and its eternal enemy Noxus, Ackin was born into battle. Since his hometown was conquered by Noxus while he was young, his town was inspected by Noxian higher-ups. Unwilling for him to risk battle at age 6 only, Ackin's parents migrated away in protestation. Hiding their sons and daughters was unfortunately the best they could do, as they were found and murdered near the Demacian border. Ackin protected his younger brother Ingomar and the rest of the group of children from everything that could happen to them on their way to Demacia, where they were found and taken in an orphanage. Most of these orphans were so full with thoughts of revenge that most of them talked on about becoming Demacian soldiers as soon as possible. Upon hearing rumors of a Demacian high-rank commander, Ingomar protested against being forcibly recruited like that. This resulted in a dispute after which Ingomar disappeared into the wilds. Ackin went on, spending his rookie years lamenting the loss of his reckless younger brother. However, he would lead all the orphans he had known since his tenderest youth to revenge, and that feeling eventually calmed his restless soul. Upon hearing that an attack was planned on his hometown, Ackin did everything to have his squadron lead this battle and managed to persuade his commander to leave the lead to him: it was his hometown, the stuff of his nightmares, and yet he knew that because he had spent so many years remembering the place, he knew it without having been there for a dozen years. Ackin's little group did strike back at Noxus with incredible success, painting the soil of their birth town red under the blood of those who had desecrated it for so long. He felt surprisingly empty after this battle... or rather, surprisingly light: the burdens of his youth had been lifted off. Though, Demacians are in danger as long as Noxus exists. And Ackin now stands ready to fight any who attempt to force his fate on any Demacian kid, fighting Noxus with unwavering determination. Category:Custom champions